Talk:Blue Sky Studios
}} Cleanup This article is a mess. Specifically the last paragraph. I'll try to clean it up a bit over the next couple days. BGyss 01:50, 12 September 2006 (UTC) VIFX was not "shuttered" as the article states. Rather it was sold to Rhythm & Hues Studios in 1999. Fair use rationale for Image:Horton-hears-a-who-bluesky.jpg Image:Horton-hears-a-who-bluesky.jpg is being used on this article. I notice the image page specifies that the image is being used under fair use but there is no explanation or rationale as to why its use in this Wikipedia article constitutes fair use. In addition to the boilerplate fair use template, you must also write out on the image description page a specific explanation or rationale for why using this image in each article is consistent with fair use. Please go to the image description page and edit it to include a fair use rationale. Using one of the templates at Wikipedia:Fair use rationale guideline is an easy way to ensure that your image is in compliance with Wikipedia policy, but remember that you must complete the template. Do not simply insert a blank template on an image page. If there is other fair use media, consider checking that you have specified the fair use rationale on the other images used on this page. Note that any fair use images lacking such an explanation can be deleted one week after being tagged, as described on criteria for speedy deletion. If you have any questions please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you. BetacommandBot (talk) 22:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Budgie the Little Helicopter Movie Blue Sky Studios will acquired the rights to turn "Budgie the Little Helicopter" into a live-action film, directed by Chris Wedge, released til Spring, 2014 —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 09:03, 19 April 2011 (UTC) Blue Sky Studios developing "The Chinese Legends" (2014) the CG animated Film made by Blue Sky Studios about Animals are Crane, Tiger, Praying Mantis, Snake, Monkey, Red Panda and Giant Panda adventuring the China to stop an evil dragon Blue Sky Studios make this don't reject, don't cancel, don't pushes release dates and don't change this title — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 09:14, 14 August 2011 (UTC) ScArt Since Epic (which.was no Epic) it show that Scrat 4 the Ice Age (film series) is the new mascot & is in the new logo. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 10:17, 25 August 2013 (UTC) Pigeon impossible? Ok whats pigeon impossible? all i know that its a short theres no plot or anything Jstar367 (talk) 18:26, 6 August 2016 (UTC) Second Feature Release Hey guys on Wikipedia in 2018 in film I saw an upcoming movie title untitled fox/blue sky animation film, and then I went on Movie Insider and I look up on 2018 movies & look at movies coming on July 2018 & I see it again and it's titled Untitled Fox/Blue sky July 2018 Project, and one thing i'm interest about is on July 20th 2018, Blue Sky Studios is going to release a second feature release, after they release their first feature release Anubis in March 23rd 2018. Nicholasstaffiere (talk) 10:31, 5, March, 2016 (UTC) * Added archive http://www.movieinsider.com/m12850/untitled-foxblue-sky-july-2018-project?np=1 Anubis release Didn't Anubis get taken off it's release date? Jstar367 (talk) 03:17, 12 July 2017 (UTC) External links modified Hello fellow Wikipedians, I have just modified one external link on Blue Sky Studios. Please take a moment to review my edit. If you have any questions, or need the bot to ignore the links, or the page altogether, please visit this simple FaQ for additional information. I made the following changes: *Added archive https://web.archive.org/web/20131221001452/http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=112751 to http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=112751 When you have finished reviewing my changes, you may follow the instructions on the template below to fix any issues with the URLs. Cheers.—[[User:InternetArchiveBot|'InternetArchiveBot']] (Report bug) 06:16, 22 July 2017 (UTC)